Under the bloody smile
by Riza1533
Summary: Peu de temps après son arrivée au CBI, Teresa Lisbon se voit confier une mission en apparence banale. L'interrogatoire d'une personne liée à l'affaire John le Rouge. La jeune femme commence à comprendre que cette mission sera loin d'être ordinaire au moment même où elle arrive devant un hôpital psychiatrique, lieu où se trouve la personne en question. Un certain Patrick Jane.


Bonjour à tous ! :)

Entre deux chapitres de ma fiction, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction et les chapitres arriveront à un rythme régulier à partir de la rentrée.

Cette fois-ci, on change pas mal de registre par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude. Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire joyeuse et romantique, loin de là. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une tragédie avec des morts ! Pour tout vous dire, c'est ma vision de la rencontre Jane/Lisbon, et de l'arrivée de Jane au CBI. J'ai adoré l'épisode qui nous racontait cette arrivée, mais je n'en étais pas entièrement satisfaite. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire ma propre version.

Que je prévienne tout de suite, c'est un OS Jisbon, certes, mais il ne faut pas y voir de la romance où de l'amour. Etant Jisbonneuse, veux bien concevoir que c'est la première rencontre de deux personnes qui finiront par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais cette rencontre n'a rien de romantique. Et la chanson qui va avec non plus.

Car pour cet OS, j'ai choisi la chanson "Broken" de Lifehouse, qui, je trouve, correspond parfaitement à l'histoire. Malgré le POV plutôt axé sur Lisbon, cette chanson représente Jane. Et malgré les paroles, ce n'est pas une chanson qui parle d'amour.

J'ai choisi ici de traiter en partie l'années de Jane passée à l'hôpital psychiatrique, en particulier les six premiers mois. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Dans cet OS, il y a surtout trois personnages principaux. Jane et Lisbon, bien entendu, mais aussi un troisième personnage extérieur à la série qui a une très grande importance ici. Pour ne pas en dire trop, j'ai voulu rendre hommage à mon personnage préféré des comics "_The Walking Dead_", à savoir _Alice _(on ne connait pas son nom de famille, j'ai été contrainte de l'inventer). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Alice est une jeune femme médecin qui apparaît dans quelques tomes parmi les héros. La description que j'en fais est similaire à celle des comics, excepté peut-être pour sa personnalité, qui doit être légèrement différente (bah oui, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, vivre dans un monde post-apocalyptique où les morts se relèvent pour bouloter les vivants, ça change le caractère).

En gros, c'est elle qui remplace Sophie Miller, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire apparaître ce personnage. J'ai préféré rendre hommage à la Alice de Walking Dead.

Je crois avoir presque tout dit, voici la chanson, vous êtes libre de l'écouter, juste une fois ou deux, ou en boucle pendant l'OS (ce qui est plus recommandé) : watch?v=I6cdPeYJh0s

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

OS : Under the bloody smile

_"_**_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_**

_ L'horloge brisée est un réconfort, ça m'aide à m'endormir ce soir_

**_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_**

_Ca pourrait empêcher demain de me voler tout mon temps_

**_I am here still waiting though I still have all my doubts_**

_Et je suis toujours là à attendre bien que j'ai toujours mes doutes_

**_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_**

_Je suis ravagé au maximum, comme tu l'as déjà remarqué"_

-"D-d'accord patron."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Teresa Lisbon tandis que son agent, un dénommé Wayne Rigsby, s'éloignait d'elle. Le grand brun s'installa à son bureau et nota quelques mots sur une feuille avant de porter son attention sur son ordinateur.

Patron. Le fait de se faire appeler de la sorte ne lui était pas encore très familier, et pour cause. A peine une semaine en tant que dirigeante d'une équipe d'agents au Bureau Californien d'Investigations, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'habituer à ce surnom. Petit à petit, elle apprenait à faire la connaissance de ses agents, les hommes qu'elle allait diriger, ceux en qui elle allait apprendre à avoir une confiance absolue. Tout ça était effrayant, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais un brin d'excitation coulait aussi dans ses veines. Une nouvelle vie.

Sans quitter la vue ensoleillée de Sacramento qu'offrait la fenêtre de l'espace de travail, Lisbon attrapa sa tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres, tout en observant les bâtiments de ce côté-ci de la ville. Sa nouvelle maison.

Déjà deux mois qu'elle avait quitté San Francisco pour venir habiter ici, et sincèrement, elle n'avait pas pensé que l'intégration serait aussi facile. Son nouvel appartement était peut-être encore rempli de cartons contenant les quelques souvenirs de son ancienne vie, mais ils allaient bientôt disparaitre. Enfin, peut-être pas tout de suite. Non pas que le courage lui manquait, disons plutôt que son emploi du temps professionnel était assez handicapant. Après tout, c'était peut-être à ça que ressemblait la vie d'un chef d'équipe au CBI.

Ce n'est jamais facile de changer de vie comme Teresa Lisbon venait de le faire. Ceci dit, elle ne laissait pas grand chose derrière elle. Une simple qualification attribuée par la presse pour avoir arrêté un violeur en séries. Maintenant, c'est à Sacramento qu'elle allait devoir faire ses preuves.

-"Agent Lisbon ?"

L'intéressée se retourna vivement à l'entente de la voix de son patron. Elle dirigeait peut-être une équipe, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait personne pour la surveiller elle.

-"Oui ?"

Virgil Minelli se tenait devant elle, droit, visiblement prêt à lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux. Pendant une seconde, elle prit peur et laissa son esprit croire que son patron était là dans l'unique but de la réprimander pour un quelconque geste de sa part, avant de se rendre compte que son comportement depuis ces dernières semaines pouvait presque être qualifié d'exemplaire. Pas la moindre infraction, rien, elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être sanctionnée. Alors pourquoi Minelli était-il là ?

-"Maintenant que vous êtes à la tête de votre propre équipe, je suppose que vous avez pris connaissance du dossier John le Rouge."

Evidemment. L'affaire John le Rouge était la plus complexe au sein du CBI. Un tueur en série introuvable sévissant depuis des années, dont la liste de victimes s'allongeait d'années en années.

-"C'est exact." acquiesça Lisbon "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de consulter le dossier en entier, je ne me suis occupée que des premières victimes dans l'ordre chronologique. J'ai bien sûr l'attention de rattraper mon retard, je peux m'y mettre dès maintenant si c'est la raison de votre présence ici."

L'homme exécuta un léger signe de la main montrant toute son indifférence face aux propos de Teresa.

-"Non, c'est…rien ne presse, ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence. Vous savez donc à qui l'on a affaire ?" reprit-il.

Et pas qu'un peu. De tous les dossiers qu'elle avait consulté depuis son arrivée, celui du tueur au smiley était probablement le plus effrayant. Et le plus consistant.

-"Un tueur en série se faisant appeler John le Rouge, un dossier en apparence normal, excepté lorsqu'on prend en compte le smiley qu'il dessine avec le sang de ses victimes. Et le fait qu'il soit insaisissable, que malgré des années d'investigation, nous n'avons toujours aucune piste sérieuse sur lui."

-"C'est là que vous intervenez."

Teresa haussa les sourcils, surprise par les propos de Minelli.

-"Pardon ?"

-"On a peut-être une piste. Enfin, ça reste très flou. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous pour aller interroger un homme. Un homme lié à John le Rouge."

-"Quand vous dites 'lié', vous avancez qu'il pourrait être le tueur ?" demanda-t-elle.

L'idée d'interroger un homme pouvant être John le Rouge ne lui faisait pas peur, non, elle était juste surprise de se voir confier ce rôle, surtout sur un dossier de ce genre, de cette importance. Et pourtant, c'était sa nouvelle vie, elle allait devoir s'y habituer.

-"Disons que…non, pas vraiment. Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même."

Que voulait-il dire par là ? La plupart du temps, cette partie de son travail se résumait à interroger des suspects dans des enquêtes de meurtre. En quoi cette fois-là serait-elle différente ?

-"Pourquoi moi ?"

L'homme fit une pause, comme quelqu'un se creusant la tête afin de trouver la réponse qu'il allait donner.

-"Vous êtes nouvelle, vous avez besoin de faire vos preuves, de montrer de quoi vous êtes capable. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous confier ça à vous, après tout vous dirigez votre équipe. Vous devez être apte à gérer un entretien de ce genre."

Teresa Lisbon avait déjà mené des interrogatoires de ce genre, souvent même. Son arrivée au CBI était peut-être récente, mais elle avait tout de même une bonne expérience dans la police.

-"D'accord. Et où dois-je me rendre ?"

Minelli plongea la main dans sa poche droite et en retira un bout de papier plié en deux, qu'il lui tendit à l'aide de deux doigts, l'index et le majeur. Lisbon l'attrapa et le déplia, prenant connaissance de son contenu.

-"Voici l'adresse, c'est en dehors de la ville. Demandez un certain Patrick Jane."

Patrick Jane ? Etrangement, ce nom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Mais la jeune femme n'avait aucun moyen de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle l'avait entendu. Un magnat des affaires, peut-être ? Un homme dont le nom était vaguement apparu dans les journaux pour une quelconque raison ?

Après avoir mémorisé l'adresse, elle leva la tête vers son patron dans le but de lui demander plus de précision sur cette mystérieuse personne, mais malheureusement pour elle, Minelli avait déjà tourné les talons et s'était éclipsé de l'espace de travail sans un mot.

La brunette rangea le bout de papier dans sa poche et se tourna vers ses agents, les prévenant de son départ imminent. Ces derniers ne prêtèrent pas vraiment attention à cela, ils étaient bien trop plongés dans leur travail.

Il était temps d'aller rencontrer ce Patrick Jane.

_"_**_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_**

_Je m'éffondre, je respire à peine_

**_With a broken heart that's still beating_**

_Avec un coeur brisé qui continue de battre_

**_In the pain there is healing_**

_Dans la douleur il y a la guérison_

**_In your name I find meaning_**

_Dans ton nom j'ai trouvé un sens"_

Impossible. Ce fut le premier mot qui traversa l'esprit de Lisbon lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment indiqué par Virgil Minelli. Ca ne pouvait pas être là, elle avait dû se tromper. Et pourtant, après re-vérification, l'adresse était bien la bonne, sans aucune erreur possible.

Après plus de deux heures de route et une traversée de la forêt californienne, elle était finalement arrivée devant une grande bâtisse au toit gris posée au milieu des arbres. Le long de la route menant au bâtiment, Lisbon avait aperçu un panneau semblant indiquer à un éventuel visiteur le lieu où il se trouvait. Elle s'attendait à y lire le nom d'un hôtel haut de gamme, mais la réalité était tout autre. Un hôpital psychiatrique.

Soudainement, toutes ses théories sur l'identité précise de l'homme qu'elle devait interroger s'évaporèrent. Un magnat des affaires interné pour cause de déficience mentale ? Les chances étaient minces. A moins que ce Patrick Jane soit en réalité médecin dans cet hôpital. Tout deviendrait plus clair. Sérieusement, comment un homme interné en psychiatrie depuis probablement des mois, voire des années pourrait s'avérer être un complice de John le Rouge, ou le tueur en personne ? Comment pourrait-il même l'aider sur l'enquête ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune femme se décida finalement à sortir de sa voiture. L'extérieur de l'hôpital était incroyablement soigné. Des fleurs parsemaient l'allée qui menait au hall d'entrée, tout était là pour rendre le lieu encore plus agréable à regarder.

Le hall était lui aussi impressionnant. Les murs étaient blancs, il n'y avait pas de décorations extravagantes, l'endroit dégageait juste une certaine classe que l'on pouvait aisément retrouver dans un grand hôtel de ville. Pas étonnant que cet hôpital soit réservé à un type de client plutôt aisé.

Lisbon s'approcha de l'accueil où était assise une femme rousse d'un certain âge, occupée à lire un livre. La brunette jeta un léger coup d'oeil au titre du roman et sourit en constatant qu'elle avait déjà surpris l'un de ses agents en train de lire le même livre.

Tandis que son regard était fixé sur la couverture du livre, celle-ci disparu vite de son champ de vision. En effet, la femme avait posé son roman sur ses genoux et fixait maintenant Lisbon d'un air étonné.

-"J'peux vous aider ?"

-"Euh, oui, je…je cherche un certain Jane. Patrick Jane. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ?"

La rouquine attrapa son clavier d'ordinateur et l'utilisa pour ce qui sembla être une recherche dans les dossiers de l'hôpital. Lisbon fut impressionnée par le nombre de noms qui défilèrent sous ses yeux. Cet hôpital semblait avoir un bon nombre de clients.

-"Hum...Oui, je vois…" débuta la femme "Je vous appelle son médecin."

Son médecin ? Voilà qui réduisait à néant les chances que Patrick Jane fasse partie du personnel de l'hôpital, c'était donc bel et bien un patient. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Minelli l'enverrait interroger quelqu'un interné en psychiatrie ?

Ceci dit, lors de ses années à Chicago, elle avait déjà vu un cas où un homme accusé de meurtre avait simulé une déficience mentale afin de se faire disculper. L'histoire était allée loin : l'homme avait été interné pendant plusieurs années avant que la supercherie ne soit par hasard découverte par un jeune agent. Était-il possible qu'elle ait été envoyée pour un cas similaire ? A ce stade là, tout était possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, une jeune femme débarqua dans le hall. Elle devait être âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, à peine plus, ce qui semblait lui donner d'office une certaine inexpérience dans la profession. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été tressés en une natte qui devait lui arriver en bas du dos. Elle était vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche par dessus un chemisier noir et un short marron clair.

-"Vous êtes là pour Patrick Jane ?" questionna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, visiblement surprise de la présence de Lisbon.

-"Oui, et vous êtes ?"

-"Alice Tyler, son médecin. Enfin, je suis seulement interne, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui."

Elle semblait étonnamment jeune pour sa profession, son arrivée ici ne devait pas remonter à plus d'un an. Teresa répondit en montrant son badge, chose qui étonna encore plus Alice.

-"Agent Teresa Lisbon, du CBI."

-"Vous êtes de la police ?"

-"Oui, j'ai besoin de voir Patrick Jane. C'est…il est bien interné ici ?"

-"En effet, chambre 311, je vais vous y conduire. Suivez-moi."

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de main invitant Lisbon à la suivre, ce que cette dernière fit non sans une once d'hésitation. Les couloirs de cet hôpital semblaient sans fin, les chambres numérotées interminables. Elles marchèrent plusieurs minutes avant qu'Alice ne se décide à briser le silence qui régnait entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-"Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que son premier visiteur serait là pour des raisons strictement professionnelles."

Teresa, qui était occupée à observer deux personnes discutant sur un banc, se retourna vivement vers celle qui venait de parler.

-"Personne n'est jamais venu le voir ?"

Alice n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir, comme si elle connaissait la vie de son patient sur le bout des doigts.

-"Non. Aucune famille éloignée, on a cherché partout. En général, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui se présente peu de temps après l'admission. Si la personne n'a plus de famille proche, c'est un cousin lointain, ou un simple ami. Mais pour lui, personne n'est jamais venu."

Pauvre homme. Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié vis à vis de ce Patrick Jane. Mais elle balaya bien vite ce sentiment, elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions agir sur son esprit d'agent. Si elle commençait à prendre cet homme en pitié, son interrogatoire n'en serait que plus difficile.

La jeune femme à la natte ne fut pas surprise de ne pas obtenir de réponse de la part de Lisbon. Au lieu de creuser la question, elle s'arrêta pour saluer une patiente et lui demander de ses nouvelles.

De son côté, Lisbon observa Alice alors que celle-ci parlait avec sa patiente. Le sourire qu'elle arborait montrait clairement qu'elle appréciait son métier, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela. Cette femme intriguait Lisbon. Malgré son jeune âge, elle semblait parfaitement adapté à son métier, plus que certains médecins ayant une grande expérience dans le domaine.

Une fois la discussion terminée, Alice rejoignit Lisbon et elles continuèrent ensemble leur chemin vers la chambre de Patrick Jane.

-"Pourquoi avoir choisi cette branche ?" débuta timidement la brunette "Je veux dire, c'est plutôt rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans ce genre d'endroit, j'aurais pensé que vous préféreriez exercer dans un hôpital plus…commun…"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-"Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on qualifie cet endroit d'hôpital. Qu'on dise que ces personnes sont malade, je préfère partir du principe qu'elles sont juste…différentes."

-"Oh, pardon…"

Alice la gratifia d'un léger sourire, montrant que la gravité de son erreur était minime.

-"Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. A propos de la question, je comprends votre étonnement. Beaucoup de proches n'ont pas compris ma décision de venir travailler ici. Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix. Les patients ici sont…différent. Certains sont atteints d'une maladie psychologique irréversible, et ce depuis leur naissance. On ne peut peut-être rien faire pour les guérir complètement, mais on est là pour égayer leur vie. On les fait sourire. Ils sont un peu comme mes enfants."

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de stupéfier l'agent.

-"Vos enfants ?"

-"Eh bien...parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une mère ici. Je leur lis des histoires, je me promène avec eux dans le parc, ce n'est peut-être pas facile tous les jours, loin de là, mais c'est mon métier. Ma famille."

Une famille. C'est drôle de voir comment certaines personnes trouvent leur famille dans des endroits pour le moins inattendus. La brunette ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses agents. Aujourd'hui, c'était eux sa nouvelle famille.

Lisbon aurait pu continuer à écouter les histoires d'Alice, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la tourmentait dans ces propos.

-"Vous avez dit "certains" en parlant des résidents. Il y a un second type de patient ?"

L'intéressée lâcha un petit rire et tourna la tête vers Teresa.

-"Vous êtes perspicace."

-"Disons que c'est utile pour le métier." rétorqua l'agent, un léger sourire en coin.

Dehors, d'autres patients étaient tranquillement assis sous les arbres. Lisbon leur porta un court regard en attendant la réponse d'Alice. Ils étaient si calme, ils semblaient en paix avec eux-même. Après tout, cet institut était probablement l'un des meilleurs endroits pour tout ce qui touchait le repos.

-"La plupart de nos patients sont ceux dont je viens de vous parler. Mais au sein de cet établissement, il y a quand même quelques exceptions."

-"Des exceptions ?"

-"Parmi tous nos résidents, quelque uns d'entre eux ne souffrent pas vraiment de troubles psychologique acquis à la naissance, ou d'une manière naturelle, si je puis dire. C'était des gens tout à fait normaux qui ont été confronté à un drame, quelque chose qui les a affecté psychologiquement. Certains ont déraillé suite aux horreurs vues à la guerre, d'autres se sont retrouvés au coeur d'un accident qui n'a pas fait que les blesser physiquement. Ils sont ici pour traiter leurs séquelles psychologiques."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Teresa pour avoir une petite idée du nom de l'un des patients de cette seconde catégorie.

-"Et ce Patrick Jane est l'un des leurs ?"

-"C'est exact." Alice sembla hésiter quelque secondes, mais sa curiosité pris bien vite le dessus sur son hésitation. "Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle le CBI se déplacerait ici pour Patrick Jane. Pourquoi êtes-vous là exactement, agent Lisbon ?"

La brunette réfléchit quelques instants, était-ce vraiment raisonnable de dévoiler les détails de son enquête ? Ceci, elle n'y perdait rien. Alice était juste l'interne en charge de Patrick Jane, ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait partie du FBI ou de toute autre organisation de ce genre.

-"Mon patron m'a demandé de l'interroger." finit-elle par lâcher.

-"A propos de quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret."

-"Non, ce n'est pas confidentiel. C'est à propos de l'affaire John le Rouge. Je ne sais rien de cet homme, ni son passé, ni son lien avec l'affaire. Je peux juste supposer que c'est un suspect. Peut-être même le tueur en personne, tout est possible."

Alice, qui affichait au début un air surpris, venait de baisser la tête vers le sol, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Lisbon n'eut aucune difficulté à remarquer l'air triste qu'arborait la jeune femme.

-"Si vous voulez parler de son rapport avec John le Rouge," débuta l'interne. "ce n'est pas de ce ressort la, croyez moi…"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice s'était soudainement renfermée sur elle-même ? Teresa devait absolument en connaitre la raison, surtout si celle-ci avait un rapport avec l'homme qui était responsable, indirectement, de sa présence ici.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?"

-"Je pensais que vous étiez au courant…beaucoup de gens ont entendu parler de son histoire à un moment ou à un autre…" murmura Alice.

-"Quelle histoire ?"

La jeune femme à la natte expira avant de révéler à Lisbon ce qu'elle savait.

-"Sa famille…elle s'est faite assassinée…par John le Rouge."

Teresa était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Voilà où elle avait entendu le nom de Patrick Jane. Ce n'était pas comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé un homme d'affaire ou n'importe qui d'autre. Ni même un suspect dans l'affaire John le Rouge. C'était une victime du tueur !

Le reste du dossier ne lui revint pas en mémoire, elle l'avait survolé en quelques minutes. Elle se souvenait uniquement du nom des victimes.

Instantanément, la raison pour laquelle Minelli l'avait envoyé ici devint évidente. Teresa Lisbon n'était pas là pour interroger un tueur présumé. Elle était ici pour récolter des informations d'un proche de deux victimes de John le Rouge.

-"Mon dieu…" finit-elle par chuchoter, sans que cela n'échappe à Alice.

Les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans l'imposant escalier qui devait les mener à la chambre de Patrick Jane. Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches, Lisbon songea qu'il était peut-être préférable de se renseigner sur celui à qui elle allait parler dans quelques minutes. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas curieuse, mais elle préférait juste opter pour une raison professionnelle à ses questions. Sa présence dans cet hôpital psychiatrique n'était pas vraiment personnelle après tout.

-"Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?" questionna-t-elle.

-"Si je remonte jusqu'à son admission, ça doit faire un peu moins de six mois. Et malheureusement, je crois que sa santé mentale ne n'est pas améliorée. Parfois, je me demande même si ça n'a pas empiré. Le premier jour, il ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à autre chose. Il s'est assis contre le mur du fond de sa chambre, s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même et n'a plus bougé. Il n'a même pas lâché un mot. Et depuis, ça n'a pas changé. Lorsqu'on arrive le matin, il est appuyé contre le mur et fixe le sol d'un regard vide de toute expression. C'est à peine si on arrive à le nourrir correctement. Et le soir, lors de notre dernière visite journalière, c'est la même chose. On ne sait pas combien d'heures il dort, ni même quand."

-"Mais il doit bien dormir !" s'exclama Lisbon.

Alice fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur l'agent.

-"Je suppose qu'il se repose quelques heures la nuit, lorsque tout l'hôpital est plongé dans un profond sommeil. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il doit manger ce qu'on lui apporte la journée. Sinon, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et comme il ne nous dit pas s'il a besoin de quelque chose, ce n'est pas très facile de s'occuper de lui."

-"Il ne parle pas du tout ?"

-"En fait, si, il parlait. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas entendu. Les rares fois où l'on percevait sa voix, il murmurait trois mots. Toujours les mêmes. John le Rouge."

Ces mêmes trois mots provoquèrent quelques frissons chez Teresa Lisbon.

-"John le Rouge. C'est tout ?"

-"Oui. Il n'a jamais rien dit d'autre. Et lorsque nous sommes absents, il…"

-"Que fait-il ?"

-"Oh, vous verrez bien."

Cette dernière phrase amena à Lisbon encore plus de questions. Que pouvait-il bien faire lorsque les médecins étaient absents ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle procéder pour interroger un homme qui n'avait rien dit depuis six mois à part répéter inlassablement le pseudonyme de l'assassin de sa famille ?

Après avoir monté les deux étages du bâtiments, Alice et Lisbon arrivèrent devant un long couloir qu'elles empruntèrent, tandis que la brunette regardait les différentes chambres, parfois ouvertes, où se trouvaient des patients. Son premier constat fut que les pièces étaient plutôt bien meublées, rien de bien étonnant lorsqu'on voyait la décoration de l'hôtel, aussi bien en intérieur qu'en extérieur. Alors qu'elle observait les chambres, Alice voulut lui livrer ce qu'elle savait d'autre sur Patrick Jane.

-"Certains médecins commencent à renier l'idée qu'il puisse un jour aller mieux. Ils pensent que son état ne fera qu'empirer, jusqu'au jour où il se donnera la mort par lui-même. Qu'un matin, quelqu'un du personnel le retrouvera en sang, les veines ouvertes par un bout de métal qu'il aura réussi à subtiliser je ne sais où…"

Teresa observa la réaction d'Alice lorsque celle-ci lui confia les pensées des médecins à propos de l'avenir de Patrick Jane. Alice affichait un dégoût pour cette éventualité, elle ne partageait pas l'avis de ses collègues, c'était quelque chose de flagrant.

-"Mais pas vous." affirma Teresa.

-"Non, j'ai envie de croire qu'il va s'en sortir, et je suis certaine que je suis la dernière ici à avoir encore un peu d'espoir. La plupart des médecins de cet hôpital commencent même à parier sur le moment où 'le patient de la chambre 311 pétera les plombs', comme ils le disent si bien…" ironisa-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher sa rage "Je veux qu'il combatte les démons qui siègent dans son esprit, qu'il sourisse à nouveau…Je suis sûre que son sourire doit être magnifique, et j'espère que quelqu'un pourra le revoir un jour…"

Les paroles d'Alice ramenèrent de vieux souvenirs dans l'esprit de l'agent, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Mais cela lui permit de comprendre quelque chose sur l'avenir de Patrick Jane.

-"Je n'y crois pas beaucoup."

-"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?" rétorqua l'interne, surprise.

La brunette hésita quelques secondes. Elle allait révéler un chapitre douloureux de sa vie à une parfaite inconnue. Finalement, le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme encouragea Lisbon à se confier et à développer son avis sur la question.

-"Je connais le regard d'un homme qui a perdu ce qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'on l'observe, on ne voit qu'une âme brisée, un esprit noircit par la colère, la tristesse d'une perte humaine. Et alors, on sait. On sait que cette personne ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Que son sourire qu'on aimait tant n'est qu'un plus lointain souvenir. Souvenir d'une époque révolue."

La femme à la tresse n'était pas dupe, elle comprit tout de suite de quoi voulait parler son interlocutrice.

-"Un de vos proches ?"

-"Mon père."

-"Je suis désolée…" s'excusa Alice.

-"Ne le soyez pas, j'ai l'habitude." sourit Lisbon, tout en se remémorant les mêmes mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de l'interne il y a une dizaine de minutes. "On apprend à vivre avec."

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, sourire qui disparut assez vite.

-"Alors je suppose que vous êtes la mieux placée pour parler de l'avenir de mon patient."

-"C'est juste que, mon père n'a pas vraiment réussi à surmonter cette épreuve. Alors je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que doit endurer ce Patrick Jane. Perdre sa femme et sa fille, c'est juste…la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme."

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lisbon ne remarqua pas qu'Alice venait de s'arrêter devant une porte blanche. La chambre 311.

-"Nous y sommes." déclara Alice "La chambre de Patrick Jane. Vous risquez d'être surprise, elle n'est pas…comment dire…aussi décorée que les chambres des autres patients. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, juste une lumière au plafond, et on a fait retirer presque tous les meubles pour éviter qu'il utilise son environnement pour…pour mettre fin à sa vie. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir entrer ?"

-"Pendant un instant, j'ai voulu partir mais…je ne veux pas m'enfuir sans avoir tenté la moindre chose."

Alice sortit une clé sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure de la porte tout en se tournant vers Lisbon.

-"Vous n'avez aucune chance de le faire parler, vous le savez ?"

-"J'en suis consciente. Mais je dois entrer."

-"Pourquoi ?" s'étonna l'interne.

-"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être parce que je suis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, liée à lui. Je ne connais pas cet homme, je ne sais absolument rien de lui, mais il est peut-être l'une des rares personnes qui puisse comprendre ce que j'ai vécu étant enfant. Je n'arriverai probablement pas à le faire parler, mais je dois quand même essayer. Je ne peux pas simplement rebrousser chemin et dire à mon patron que je ne suis même pas allé à sa rencontre sous prétexte qu'il est dans un hôpital psychiatrique. On a besoin d'informations sur John le Rouge, et si ce type est le seul à notre disposition qui puisse nous en donner, son aide pourrait nous être très précieuse. Je dois tenter."

Bien sûr, ses motivations étaient aussi un peu personnelles, bien qu'elle préférait encore une fois mettre ça sur le dos du travail.

-"Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Bonne chance."

_"_**_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_**

_Les cadenas brisés étaient un avertissement que tu m'as mis dans ma tête_

**_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_**

_J'ai fais de mon mieux pour être protégé mais au lieu de ça je suis un livre ouvert_

**_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_**

_Et je vois toujours ton reflet dans mes yeux_

**_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_**

_Qui recherchent un but, qui recherchent encore la vie"_

Après avoir adressé un léger sourire à Alice, Lisbon ouvrit la porte qui la séparait de Patrick Jane. Sa première remarque fut que la chambre était incroyablement petite, bien plus que son bureau au CBI. La pièce entière était peinte en blanc. Lorsqu'Alice disait qu'ils avaient été contraint de retirer les meubles, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. A vrai dire, il restait juste un lit posé à sa gauche, lit dont les draps étaient impeccables, comme si cela faisait une éternité que quelqu'un avait dormi dedans.

Ensuite, Teresa fut frappée par deux détails. Le premier lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Sur le mur droit, plusieurs smileys ressemblant à ceux de John le Rouge avaient été dessinés avec ce qui semblait être du sang humain. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le sang appartenait à l'occupant de cette chambre, le deuxième détail qui frappa Lisbon.

En face d'elle, un homme était assis en tailleur, appuyé sur le mur du fond, où était peint un autre smiley, plus gros. L'homme était littéralement assis sous la marque macabre. Entièrement habillé de blanc, il était équipé d'une camisole. Probablement un geste des médecins, dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de continuer à se mutiler afin "d'embellir" les murs de sa chambre.

Le regard de la brunette se porta sur les boucles blondes dont était affublé le fameux Patrick Jane. En fait, c'était presque tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui, l'homme ayant la tête baissée vers le sol, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Lisbon entrer.

L'agent se retourna vers Alice, qui observait Jane. D'un rapide geste de la tête, elle indiqua à la jeune interne qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour gérer ça, puis referma la porte, se retrouvant ainsi seule avec Patrick Jane.

D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, si bien qu'elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il n'était pas endormi. Une fois arrivée devant lui, elle posa un genoux à terre et l'observa quelques secondes. Sa tête était toujours baissée, mais elle constata que ses yeux étaient pourtant ouverts. Sachant qu'il ne parlerait pas, elle se releva et s'assit à la droite de Jane, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Cependant, elle pouvait toujours essayer d'engager la conversation.

-"Eh bien, je suis forcée d'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça lorsque mon patron m'a chargé d'un interrogatoire." sourit-elle en s'autorisant un petit rire.

Mais l'homme ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre. D'accord, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

-"Bon, inutile de vous cacher ça, je suis là pour vous poser des questions sur John le Rouge. Vous pourriez avoir des informations qui nous aideraient beaucoup pour notre enquête, et c'est pour ça que je suis là."

Naïvement, l'agent espéra avoir une réponse. Même un simple geste aurait été le bienvenu. Mais évidemment, Patrick Jane resta muet.

-"Vous n'êtes pas décidé à parler, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais faire la conversation. Je viens de Chicago, vous connaissez ? C'est une très belle ville. Mais récemment, j'ai déménagé vers Sacramento pour le travail. J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire, tout est nouveau pour moi. Je suis seule, je n'ai personne, ni dans ma vie privée, ni dans ma vie professionnelle. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'y habituer, j'espère. Il me faudra juste un peu de temps."

Lisbon ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui contait sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'un confident, même si celui-là n'était pas le plus bavard, bien au contraire.

-"Vous devriez voir la ville. Ces immeubles, ces parcs, tout est magnifique. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire carrière dans la police, d'avoir un poste important, des agents à diriger. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé. Je suis dans une ville sublime, j'ai obtenu le poste de mes rêves, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite. Je n'en connais pas la raison, peut-être qu'il me manque quelque chose, je suis incapable de dire quoi. Mais pour l'instant, je m'en fiche un peu. A vrai dire, mon esprit était occupé par autre chose aujourd'hui. Il était occupé par vous. Patrick."

En prononçant son prénom, l'agent espéra un geste, même minime, de la part de Jane, mais rien ne se produisit. Dans l'espoir vain que cela puisse changer quelque chose, elle glissa ses mains dans le dos de l'homme et détacha délicatement la camisole, avant de la retirer des épaules de Jane. Ce dernier n'étant pas décidé à bouger, elle ne put cependant libérer ses mains. Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle poursuivi son monologue en tripotant sa croix à l'aide de sa main gauche.

-"Depuis que mon patron m'a confié la mission de venir auprès de vous pour…notre enquête, je me suis posée des tas de questions à propos de vous. Qui étiez vous ? A quoi est-ce que vous ressembliez ? Et lorsque je suis arrivée devant ce bâtiment, une autre question s'est posée à moi : Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme que j'étais chargée d'interroger séjournait dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Pour être franche, j'ai espéré que vous soyez juste un employé. Et puis, votre médecin, Alice Tyler, m'a raconté la raison de votre présence ici et…"

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Lisbon ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer son discours. Même si Jane ne l'écoutait surement pas, elle hésitait à s'engager sur ce sujet. Sur la mort de sa famille.

-"Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre famille. Je sais que vous devez entendre ça souvent, mais je ne peux pas simplement m'assoir à vos côtés en vous parlant de la pluie et du beau temps ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Non, la raison de ma présence dans cet hôpital est professionnelle, et je sais que vous vous en doutez. Comme je sais que vous m'entendez."

Patrick Jane l'entendait, elle en était sûre maintenant. Mais il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, son esprit semblait être ailleurs. Perdu dans les ténèbres.

-"Vous savez, je suis consciente de ce que les médecins doivent vous dire à longueur de journée. Il y en a probablement un qui vient s'assoir à vos côtés en tentant de vous raisonner, en vous murmurant 'je sais ce que vous ressentez'. Mais personne ne peut savoir ce que vous ressentez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous enfermez dans votre propre bulle de tristesse, de dégoût, de souffrance, d'amertume, tout en vous répétant inlassablement que personne ne pourra jamais vous comprendre, que vous êtes seul sur cette fichue planète. Vous vous pensez brisé pour toujours, et malgré tous les efforts des médecins pour vous réparer, vous refusez de vous relever…de combattre vos démons…vous montrer plus fort que ce monstre qui vous a pris ce que vous aviez de plus cher. C'est probablement ce qu'il veut, d'ailleurs. Je suis certaine que dans l'ombre, il se régale de vous voir baisser les bras, vous laisser dépérir en attendant le moment fatidique où votre corps finira par lâcher. Et c'est probablement ce qui arrivera si vous ne vous prenez pas en main."

Lisbon fit une légère pause afin de reprendre son souffle, et d'empêcher le désespoir de cet homme de lui amener les larmes aux yeux.

-"Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je peux…il y a des gens qui peuvent vous comprendre. Mais non, vous refusez de parler, de vous ouvrir à ceux qui veulent vous aider. Et je suis là, comme une idiote, à tenter de vous raisonner, ayant totalement oublié la raison première pour laquelle je suis ici. Et je parle seule. Car dans votre esprit renfermé, torturé, vous refusez toute possibilité de vous en sortir !"

Aucune réaction. Visiblement, Patrick Jane avait pris la décision finale de se laisser dépérir dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Quelle idiote. Avait-elle sérieusement abandonné ses motivations professionnelles pendants quelques minutes afin d'essayer de raisonner cet homme ? Cela n'avait servi à rien de toute façon, il avait décidé de rester dans son mutisme. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

-"Comme vous le savez, je suis venue pour vous interroger sur l'affaire John le Rouge. Mais lorsque j'ai décidé de rester, mes motivations n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ça."

Alice avait raison. Il était vain d'essayer de le faire parler. Ce n'était rien que du temps gâché. Lisbon allait rentrer au CBI et avouer à son patron qu'étant donné les circonstances, il lui avait été impossible d'interroger Patrick Jane. Après tout, c'était la vérité.

Rapidement, elle se leva sans même porter un regard vers le blond et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la porte lorsque quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, car une main venait d'agripper sa veste, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Sous le choc, elle se retourna et croisa enfin le regard de Patrick Jane. Il avait retiré son bras de la camisole qu'elle avait à moitié détaché quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa tête était relevée, il arborait une barbe naissante à peine visible de quelques jours et la fixait avec des yeux magnifiques, un mélange de bleu et de vert, emplis de tristesse, de douleur.

-"S'il-s'il vous plait…ne partez pas…"

Teresa était incapable de lâcher un mot, elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Et ses oreilles. Patrick Jane venait enfin d'esquisser un geste. Il venait de parler. La brunette s'agenouilla devant lui et le fixa durant plusieurs secondes.

-"Vous…" finit-elle par lâcher "vous avez parlé…pourquoi ?"

-"Je ne sais pas…je ne voulais pas que vous partiez…" bégaya le blond en baissant la tête de nouveau.

Touchée par sa déclaration, Lisbon lui attrapa la main avant de l'inviter à se lever.

-"Venez." commença-t-elle "On va aller dehors, cet endroit n'est pas vraiment idéal pour parler. Et puis, je suppose que l'air frais vous fera le plus grand bien."

_"_**_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing _**

_Je m'éffondre, je respire à peine_

**_With a broken heart that's still beating_**

_Avec un coeur brisé qui continue de battre_

**_In the pain there is healing_**

_Dans la douleur il y a la guérison_

**_In your name I find meaning_**

_Dans ton nom j'ai trouvé un sens_

**_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_**

_Donc je tiens le coup, je tiens le coup, je tiens le coup_

**_I'm barely holdin' on to you_**

_Je m'accroche à peine à toi"_

Alice Tyler patientait tranquillement près de la chambre 311. Cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine de minutes que l'agent Teresa Lisbon avait pénétré à l'intérieur, et la jeune femme devait bien avouer qu'elle se posait des questions quant à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La brunette ne semblait pas être le genre de femme à laisser tomber, mais avec Patrick Jane, elle allait vite devoir apprendre que quelques fois, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de baisser les bras.

Même si elle avait refusé la vérité pendant longtemps, son patient était ce que l'on appelait un cas désespéré. Pendant longtemps, elle avait voulu croire qu'il arriverait à se relever, et malgré le discours qu'elle avait fait à Teresa, elle doutait de plus en plus sur l'avenir du blond. Bien sûr, elle gardait encore en elle l'espoir qu'il s'en sorte, mais cet espoir diminuait de jour en jour. Après tout, ses collègues avaient peut-être raison. Cet homme avait perdu sa femme et sa fille par sa faute, comment pourrait-il un jour s'en sortir ? Ca relèverait pratiquement du miracle ! Parois, elle aimait croire que les miracles étaient bel et bien réels, mais aujourd'hui, sa raison l'en empêchait.

Soudain, elle remarqua que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Apercevant Lisbon, elle se rapprocha de la brunette en décroisant ses bras.

-"Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit, il est impossible de faire parler cet-"

Mais Alice fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Car elle venait de constater que Lisbon n'était pas seule à sortir de la pièce. L'agent tenait la main d'un homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Patrick Jane, le patient qui depuis six mois n'était jamais sorti de sa chambre, malgré toutes les tentatives des médecins.

-"Vous…vous…" bégaya l'interne à la natte.

-"Bonjour…" murmura Jane, ce qui doubla la stupeur de la jeune femme.

-"On va aller à l'extérieur," déclara Lisbon "par où sont les jardins ?"

Alice lui indiqua le chemin à suivre, puis regarda l'agent et son patient disparaitre par les escaliers. Tandis qu'elle se retrouvait seule, l'interne jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre de Patrick Jane, désormais vide. Désormais, il n'y avait plus de "patient de la chambre 311" assis sous les smileys tracés avec son propre sang. C'était comme si l'homme s'était libéré de l'emprise qu'exerçaient ces marques sanglantes sur lui.

Au diable sa raison. C'était définitivement un miracle.

_"_**_I'm handin' on another day_**

_Je m'accroche à un autre jour_

**_Just to see what you will throw my way_**

_Juste pour voir si tu suivras mon chemin_

**_And I'm handing on to the words you say_**

_Et je m'accroche aux mots que tu dis_

**_You said that I will be ok_**

_Tu dis que j'irai bien"_

-"Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas vu la lumière du jour ?" demanda Teresa.

Jane marchait à ses côtés, ils venaient de sortir du bâtiment et arpentaient actuellement un chemin de pierre qui passait à travers la végétation des jardins de l'hôpital. Le blond portait les habits habituels des patients, des vêtements entièrement blancs sous une blouse de même couleur. Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'il humait l'air frais. Il semblait si fragile, si brisé.

-"Je-je n'en sais rien…j'ai perdu toute notion du temps depuis bien longtemps…Mais d'après ce que j'entendais lorsque les médecins venaient me voir, ça doit faire…six mois."

-"Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds à l'extérieur ?"

-"Non...Pas une seule fois…"

Jane sembla hésiter quelques secondes, il jeta quelques regards timides vers Lisbon, ce que cette dernière remarqua immédiatement.

-"Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire ?" demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il hésitait à parler.

-"Je…je ne connais même pas votre nom…"

Son nom ? Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de grave, mais non. Patrick Jane semblait juste être gêné de ne pas connaitre son nom.

-"Teresa Lisbon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Teresa, je vous ai bien appelé Patrick." sourit-elle.

-"D'accord, Teresa…Teresa…c'est joli…"

Lisbon ne put retenir un énième sourire en voyant la façon dont il parlait. On aurait dit un enfant. Un enfant timide paniqué à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. C'était mignon, enfin beaucoup moins lorsqu'on savait que cette façon de parler était venue à cause d'un choc émotionnel.

-"Vous savez quoi ?" débuta l'agent "On va faire un jeu. Je vous pose une question, puis vous m'en posez une, d'accord ?"

Jane la fixa en haussant les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur ses pieds.

-"D'accord..." accepta-t-il.

-"Très bien, alors je commence. Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusiez d'accepter l'aide des médecins, de parler ?"

-"Je parlais, parfois. Mais personne n'était là pour m'entendre. Au début, j'avais des hallucinations. Alors la nuit, lorsque tout le monde dormait, je leur parlais."

Même s'il ne le précisait pas, Lisbon savait pertinemment quelques formes prenaient ses hallucinations. Sa femme et sa fille.

-"Je suppose que vous priez souvent pour votre mère. Depuis combien de temps est-elle morte ?"

-"Pardon ?!" rétorqua Lisbon, surprise du sujet qu'avait choisi Jane, mais aussi par sa question, tout sauf délicate.

-"Eh bien, vous m'avez dit que j'avais le droit de vous poser une question, alors c'est ce que je fais. Désolé si c'est un peu brusque, je pose souvent des questions un peu personnelles sans réfléchir."

-"Non…non, ce n'est pas le problème…comment savez-vous que…vous êtes voyant ?"

L'homme émit un petit rire triste qui n'échappa pas à Teresa.

-"Non, les voyants n'existent pas. Je me faisais passer pour un voyant autrefois, mais je suis juste observateur. Vous portez une croix autour de votre cou, je suppose que vous êtes croyante. A la manière dont vous la touchiez tout à l'heure, on peut dire qu'elle est précieuse pour vous, probablement offerte par quelqu'un de très proche. Sachant que vous m'avez dit que certaines personne pouvaient comprendre ce que j'en ressentais, et il ne faut pas chercher bien loin pour deviner que vous parliez de vous, j'en conclu que vous avez aussi perdu au moins un être cher. Il suffit de faire le lien avec cette croix."

En attendant Jane parler de sa croix, Teresa attrapa l'objet en question avec sa main droite et le fixa tout en continuant à marcher. Il y avait cependant un détail qui lui échappait.

-"Mais comment avez-vous su que ça venait de ma mère ?"

-"Je ne le savais pas. J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout."

Simplement de la chance ? Bon, après tout, il n'y avait pas une infinité de solutions.

-"Et vous aviez souvent de la chance ? Je veux dire, lorsque vous étiez médium."

-"Je n'étais pas vraiment voyant, je jouais les voyants."

-"D'accord, mais certaines personnes semblaient y croire."

A la façon dont le regard de Jane semblait vide, Lisbon venait surement de raviver un mauvais souvenir pour lui. Vu les circonstances, c'était plutôt une mauvaise période de sa vie.

-"Ils y croyaient parce qu'ils voulaient y croire. Je leur disais entrer en contact avec des personnes disparues, des proches qu'ils voulaient revoir plus que tout au monde. Je suis certain qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Mais ils avaient besoin d'y croire, ça les aidait à surmonter leur douleur."

Teresa fut touchée par cette déclaration. C'était peut-être un manipulateur, mais il donnait de l'espoir aux gens. Les progrès qu'il avait fait depuis sa sortie de la chambre étaient incroyables, il parlait de nouveau d'une manière fluide, comme si les six derniers mois passés dans un profond mutisme n'avaient jamais existé.

-"Vous n'étiez pas vraiment mauvais alors, vous aidiez les gens." tenta Lisbon.

-"Peut-être, mais je restais un charlatan. J'abusais de leur confiance, de leur peine afin de leur soutirer de l'argent. J'usais de n'importe quel détail que je trouvais sur mes clients afin de leur faire croire que j'étais doté d'un genre de pouvoir, quelque chose dépassant l'entendement humain. Et ils étaient persuadés que je disais la vérité…"

-"Simplement parce que vous leur donniez de l'espoir. L'espoir que quelque part, une personne aimée était toujours là à veiller sur eux."

Jane semblait perdu. Il restait accroché à ses convictions, sans même essayer de réfléchir à ce que lui disait Lisbon.

-"Mais c'était faux ! Ils espéraient une chose impossible, ils s'accrochaient à mes mensonges…"

-"Parfois, il vaut mieux vivre avec un mensonge que de connaitre une vérité qui pourrait nous blesser. Si ce mensonge nous rend joyeux, nous fait sourire, alors il est préférable à une vérité douloureuse." insinua l'agent.

-"Vous…vous êtes sûre ?"

-"Certaine."

Alors que Lisbon observait la végétation autour d'elle, elle se sentit soudain seule. En se retournant, elle constata que Jane s'était arrêté trois mètres derrière elle. Il fixait encore le sol, mais d'une façon différente cette fois. Son regard était vide de toute expression, on pouvait seulement y déceler de la douleur.

-"Mais, j'ai…ce titre de voyant, ça…ça m'a couté ma famille…" bredouilla-t-il.

Nous y voilà. Le sujet que Lisbon aurait préféré éviter, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. En face d'elle, Jane avait croisé les bras autour de sa taille et la serrait fermement, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, seul face à ses démons. Alors sans même réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa main droite, l'attirant avec lui. Le blond releva la tête et la fixa avec les mêmes yeux reflétant toute la souffrance accumulée en lui depuis des mois.

-"Venez."

Sans protester, Jane se laissa faire lorsque Lisbon le dirigea vers le banc le plus proche. Elle s'assit et l'invita à faire de même, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à imiter en lâchant sa main.

-"On va changer les règles de notre accord, vous le voulez bien ?" proposa Lisbon "Maintenant, la règle est simple. Je vous raconte mon histoire, vous me racontez la vôtre, d'accord ?"

Il était difficile de manquer la peur dans les yeux de Jane. Après tout, cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui, il ne s'était jamais confié sur sa famille, pas même à un médecin en six mois. Peut-être allait-il refuser, il y avait une chance sur deux. Teresa avait juste espéré qu'en lui racontant sa propre histoire, ses propres peurs, Jane s'ouvrirait un peu plus sur son passé.

-"Vous commencez ?"

-"Je commence" sourit-elle, heureuse qu'il ait accepté le pacte, avant d'inspirer profondément "Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure, la croix que je porte à mon cou me vient bien de ma mère. Elle me l'avait offerte le jour de mes dix ans, ce bijou ne m'a plus quitté depuis. Ma mère était très croyante, plus que moi. C'était…c'était une femme incroyable, mon modèle. Elle était toujours joyeuse, pleine de vie, d'une générosité sans fin. C'était aussi une mère fantastique, elle s'occupait parfaitement de mes trois frères et moi. Un jour, elle rentrait à la maison après une longue journée de travail, on avait tous hâte de la voir. Malheureusement, quelqu'un en a décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle était sur la route du retour, un chauffard ivre l'a percuté. Elle est morte sur le coup."

Jane leva la tête et l'observa avec un regard emplis de compassion.

-"Vous aviez quel âge ?" demanda-t-il.

-"Douze ans."

-"Oh."

La brunette baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer au blond qu'une larme avait perlé au coin de son oeil droit. Heureusement qu'il était assis à sa gauche.

-"Mais ce n'est pas tout." devina-t-il.

-"Non. Après ça, mon père s'est mis à boire. Beaucoup. Il a commencé à négliger notre éducation, à mes frères et moi, jusqu'à ne plus s'en occuper du tout. Il…il a même commencé à…à-"

-"C'est bon." intervint Jane "Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en dire plus, je vois que ça vous fait souffrir."

Les souvenirs étaient bien trop douloureux, elle ne pensait pas qu'évoquer son passé de la sorte ravirait une souffrance qu'elle pensait éteinte.

-"Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je parle de mon passé à quelqu'un. Même un psy qui m'avait été imposé n'a pas réussi à me faire parler." lui confia Lisbon.

-"Alors comme ça on est quitte. Vous m'avez fait sortir de mon mutisme, je vous ai fait parler de votre passé."

Lisbon tourna la tête vers lui, venant de réaliser quelque chose.

-"Non ! On ne doit pas être quitte, d'après notre accord c'était mon histoire en échange de la votre !"

Le blond essaya d'esquisser un sourire, mais c'était sans compter tous les souvenirs qui assaillaient son esprit. Qu'importe la douleur de ces souvenirs, il allait devoir les confier. C'était une promesse.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide accord pour me confier à vous. Vous avez déjà prouvé que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Après tout, vous m'avez raconté votre enfance, et par conséquent fait remonter votre souffrance à la surface. Pour moi. Alors je vous dois bien ça…"

Cela allait le faire souffrir, Lisbon en était consciente. Et pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était la meilleure solution s'il voulait un jour s'en sortir.

-"Mon histoire n'est pas comme la vôtre…ce qui m'est arrivé, je l'ai cherché."

Il l'avait cherché ? Teresa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Comment un homme brisé par un drame pouvait-il être responsable de ce dernier ?

-"J'ai joué avec le feu." débuta Jane "J'ai joué avec une petite flamme que j'ai attisé sans me préoccuper des conséquences, jusqu'au moment où elle est devenue ingérable. Et j'ai fini par me brûler."

La métaphore employée par Jane était assez particulière, mais elle ne permettait pas vraiment à Lisbon de comprendre en quoi Jane était responsable de la mort de sa famille.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" le questionna-t-elle.

-"Lorsque je me faisais passer pour un médium, je me fichais pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver. Je m'enrichissais, c'était l'une des seules choses qui comptait. Après, j'ai commencé à me faire un nom, jusqu'au jour où j'ai été appelé dans une émission télévisée. Je n'ai vu là qu'un moyen de me faire encore plus d'argent. Il me suffisait de sortir mon baratin habituel et le tour serait joué."

-"Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ?"

-"En fait, si."

Lisbon haussa les sourcils.

-"Alors où est le problème ?"

-"L'émission était en direct, et on m'a demandé de parler d'un tueur en série qui sévissait depuis quelques temps."

-"John le Rouge." devina Lisbon.

-"C'est ça. Alors j'ai dit ce que je pensais. Que c'était un petit homme aigri, je me suis moqué de lui. L'émission s'est terminée, je suis rentré chez moi. Comme tous les soirs."

Les éléments commençaient à se mettre en place dans l'esprit de Lisbon. A ce niveau là de l'histoire, elle était capable de deviner la suite. Mais ce dont elle était incapable, c'était d'arrêter Jane dans son récit.

-"Je suis arrivé devant la maison, elle était vide. J'ai pensé que ma femme et ma fille dormaient, après tout il était assez tard. J'ai ouvert la porte, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il faisait froid, c'était inhabituel. J'ai vu le tricycle de ma fille, ça m'a arraché un sourire, puis je l'ai poussé pour accéder à l'escalier et monter à l'étage." L'agent écoutait Jane, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, racontant tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir là comme si c'était hier. "Je suis arrivé à l'étage, et c'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur la porte de ma chambre, il y avait une lettre. Je l'ai lu, et j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte."

-"Mais vous l'avez quand même ouverte."

-"J'étais dirigé par la peur, mais il fallait que j'ouvre cette porte. Alors je l'ai poussée, doucement, et mon coeur s'est arrêté. La marque de John le Rouge était peinte sur le mur, éclairée par une lampe. Et sous ce smiley, il…il y avait…"

Le blond s'arrêta, incapable de terminer sa phrase tant il commençait à sangloter. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il commença à se renfermer sur lui-même, croisant de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y arriva pas. Car Lisbon venait d'attraper sa main. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour le conduire quelque part.

-"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer…" murmura Teresa.

-"Mais je le dois."

Un silence s'installa entre eux, si bien qu'aucun n'osait parler. Ce fut finalement Lisbon qui se lança, dans le but de détourner le sujet de conversation.

-"Comment avez-vous atterri ici…dans cet hôpital ?"

Suite à ces mots, elle sentit Jane se raidir et serra sa main encore plus fort, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle serait là pour lui, qu'importe ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

-"J'ai…j'ai essayé d'attenter à ma vie. Lorsque j'ai découvert ma…ma femme et ma fille, j'ai pris un couteau et j'ai tenté de m'ouvrir les veines. Mais j'avais prévenu la police lors de la découverte, et ils m'ont trouvé avant que je me vide de mon sang."

-"Oh…" fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Lisbon.

-"Après ça, j'ai commencé à halluciner. Je voyais ma femme, ma fille, alors je leur parlais. Mais j'étais seul. Ceux qui me soignaient m'ont tout de suite pris pour un fou, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont contacté cet hôpital. Après tout, c'est peut-être ce que j'étais. Fou."

La brunette était incapable de parler. Cet homme avait vécu tellement de malheurs. En quelques heures, sa vie avait basculé, devenant un enfer permanent qui n'avait jamais cessé, pas même une seconde en l'espace de six mois.

-"Tout ça, tout ce qui m'est arrivé…c'est de ma faute…" murmura Jane.

-"Bien sûr que non !" protesta Teresa "Rien n'est de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir."

-"Comment est-ce que vous pouvez en être sûre ?"

-"Vous étiez incapable de prévoir ce qu'il allait faire, personne n'en était capable."

-"Mais j'aurais dû deviner ce qui allait se passer !"

-"Il ne faut pas que vous culpabilisiez pour ça. Même si je continue de dire que vous ne pouviez pas savoir, il est trop tard. Ces mots ont été dits, et vous ne pourrez jamais revenir en arrière. Alors ne passez pas votre vie à croire que tout ceci est de votre faute. Vous n'auriez jamais pu éviter ça, prévoir ce que ce malade allait faire."

-"Mais je-"

-"Non. Seul un médium aurait pu deviner ce genre de choses. Et vous le dites vous-même, les médiums n'existent pas."

Jane baissa la tête, incapable de trouver une parade contre les mots de la brunette. Il tenta de reprendre la parole mais Lisbon le coupa une nouvelle fois.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça indéfiniment."

-"Rester comment ?"

-"Comme vous l'êtes maintenant, ou plutôt comme vous l'étiez avant que j'arrive. Vous murer dans le silence, attendre que la mort vienne vous chercher, ce n'est pas une vie."

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait ma vie." murmura-t-il tête baissée, comme s'il parlait au sol.

-"Alors quelle sera votre vie ?"

Un rapide mouvement de tête ramena son regard dans celui de Lisbon.

-"Une quête. La quête d'un homme visant à retrouver celui responsable de ses malheurs. Pour mettre fin à la misérable existence de cette personne."

L'agent s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion avant que les propos de Jane ne la heurtent de plein fouet.

-"Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à traquer John le Rouge ?!" lâcha-t-elle, haussant la voix.

-"Et pourquoi pas ? Cet homme m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher, je ne le laisserai jamais s'en tirer comme ça !"

Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment, en l'espace de six mois passés en psychiatrie, Jane avait-il pu songer à se venger. Est-ce que cela lui était venu d'un seul coup ? Est-ce qu'au contraire, il préparait tout ça seul, dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs mois, voire le début de son internement ?

En tout cas, tout cela était stupide pour elle. Est-ce qu'il songeait sérieusement à faire payer John le Rouge lui-même ? A le tuer dans l'unique but d'assouvir une vengeance ?

-"Parce que ça ne servira à rien de le tuer !" rétorqua Teresa "Si vous le faites, que se passera-t-il après ? Vous serez soulagé pendant quoi, un an, deux ? Mais ça ne durera pas. Ensuite, vous comprendrez que ça ne vous ramènera jamais votre famille. Votre satisfaction personnelle d'avoir exécuté l'assassin de votre famille finira par disparaitre. Vous serez devenu comme lui. Un tueur. Et en prime, vous irez surement en prison, ce qui sera en soi une victoire de plus pour John le Rouge. C'est vraiment ça que vous voulez ? Lui donner une victoire de plus ?"

En abordant le sujet de John le Rouge, Jane semblait s'être plus ouvert. Il n'était pas aussi timide qu'en début de conversation, convaincu que la vengeance était la meilleure chose à faire. En parlant, il lâcha la main de Lisbon.

-"Il mérite la mort !" lança-t-il.

-"Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider, vous ne pouvez pas faire justice vous-même. Alors laissez la loi s'en occuper, et une fois que nous l'aurons, il pourrira en prison ou sera exécuté."

-"Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûre. Comme toujours, il s'échappera, même si vous lui tendez un piège. Il passera entre les mailles du filet."

-"C'est ce qui s'est passé avant ! Nous sommes une nouvelle équipe sur le dossier, nous reprenons l'affaire depuis le début. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper éternellement. Nous le trouverons, et il pourra être confronté à ses actes. Il est hors de question que vous gâchiez votre vie à traquer un tueur en série afin de le tuer !"

-"Ma vie est déjà gâchée…" souffla-t-il.

La douleur était revenue dans sa façon de parler. Ceci dit, elle n'était jamais vraiment partie.

-"Alors ne la rendez pas pire qu'avant."

-"J'ai…j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher…ma femme…ma fille…" sanglota le blond.

D'un geste doux, Lisbon passa sa main sous l'oeil de Jane dans le but d'effacer avec un doigt la larme qui venait de couler.

-"Ne laissez pas John le Rouge vous prendre encore plus."

-"Il m'a déjà tout pris…"

-"Non. Il vous reste votre vie."

Jane fixa Lisbon puis laissa son regard dériver sur ce qui l'entourait, tandis qu'il écoutait les paroles de l'agent.

-"Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que je parle à quelqu'un qui a perdu un être aimé, je suis flic après tout. Vous allez me dire que votre vie ne vaut plus rien, et que si la mort est la seule solution si vous voulez vous venger, alors vous l'acceptez avec joie. Mais vous vous trompez. Personne ne devrait souhaiter la mort, personne ne devrait la chercher."

-"Je ne recherche pas la mort."

-"Bien sûr que si. Et c'est ce à quoi vous parviendrez si vous décidez de vous venger. Aujourd'hui, vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. Mais si vous vous lancez corps et âme à la recherche de John le Rouge, vous allez vous détruire. Ne gâchez pas cette chance, s'il vous plait…"

Une hésitation se fit ressentir chez le blond. Il se contenta de fixer le paysage.

-"Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" souffla-t-il. "Si j'arrive à sortir de cet hôpital, qu'est-ce que je ferrai ?"

-"Eh bien…vous pourriez déménager. Loin. Partir en vacances, vous avez besoin de repos. Ca ne fait aucun doute pour moi que vous arriverez à sortir d'ici. Votre vie ne sera pas rose, mais elle sera déjà plus joyeuse que celle d'un homme ayant perdu toute humanité dans la chasse d'un tueur."

-"Je n'en sais rien…"

-"Vous n'êtes pas contraint de décider tout de suite. Vous avez tout votre temps pour faire votre choix."

Partir loin serait probablement la chose la plus difficile pour Jane, mais aussi la meilleure solution. Sans oublier sa famille, tenter de tourner la page serait mieux pour lui que de s'emprisonner dans son passé en traquant John le Rouge. Lisbon n'était pas sûre de voir Jane essayer de passer à autre chose, mais elle l'espérait. Il semblait commencer à comprendre que chercher à se venger serait inutile, peut-être même un peu trop rapidement.

-"Si je…" débuta-t-il "Si je vous promet d'abandonner ma vengeance, est-ce que…vous allez revenir à l'hôpital ?"

Teresa fut étonnée par les pensées du patient. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait de la voir revenir était-il aussi important ? De toute façon, cela lui était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre.

-"Non, je ne peux pas. Vous faites partie intégrante de mon enquête. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous en sortir, vous pouvez vous appuyer sur Alice, c'est votre médecin après tout."

-"Oui, elle est gentille, mais…je vous préfère vous."

La brunette haussa les sourcils face à cette déclaration. Jane préférait sa présence ?

-"C'est gentil…mais je ne peux pas revenir. Ma présence n'est pas indispensable, vous avez des dizaines de personnes dans cet hôpital qui seront à votre disposition pour vous aider. Vous n'êtes pas seul."

-"C'est vrai ?"

-"Absolument."

Alors que Lisbon s'apprêtait à poser une question à Jane, elle remarqua qu'Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bâtiment qui donnait sur le jardin, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et affichait un léger sourire en les regardant.

A l'aide de sa main droite, l'agent attrapa son téléphone portable et consulta l'heure. A sa grande surprise, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle était là, peut-être un peu trop longtemps lorsqu'on sait qu'elle était juste venue interroger quelqu'un.

-"Je-" commença-t-elle "Désolée, mais je vais devoir y aller. Ca fait déjà plusieurs heures que je suis ici, un interrogatoire n'est pas censé prendre autant de temps."

-"C'était un interrogatoire ?" demanda Jane, sceptique.

-"Non. C'est juste ce que mon patron va croire." sourit-elle.

A peine levée du banc, elle remarqua les yeux de chien battu que lui faisait le blond. Elle s'autorisa alors quelques minutes avant de partir pour de bon. La brunette s'agenouilla devant Jane qui le regardait cette fois avec des yeux étonnés.

-"Ecoutez, avant que je parte, j'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Ne restez pas dans votre bulle, enfermé avec vos démons. Je veux que vous acceptiez l'aide des médecins, en particulier celui d'Alice, elle a toujours cru en vous, vous savez ? Ca ne sera peut-être pas facile, mais avec le temps, vous y arriverez. Et surtout, oui surtout, ne laissez pas votre désir de vengeance prendre le dessus, ne vous lancez pas à la recherche de John le Rouge pour le retrouver et le tuer. Ne laissez pas ce monstre vous transformer en un tueur de sang-froid. Vous méritez tellement mieux que ça. Vous méritez un monde calme, serein, un monde où toutes vos souffrances se seront envolées. Vous ferez ça, d'accord ?"

Jane hocha la tête de haut en bas pour lui montrer son accord. Il baissa la tête, feignant de regarder ses pieds, même s'il jetait quelques coups d'oeil rapides à Teresa.

-"J'étais dans mon propre monde, avec ma souffrance et mes démons. Et j'y suis toujours." ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules "Mais depuis quelques heures, un rayon de soleil a fait irruption dans les ténèbres de mon esprit. Tout n'est plus aussi sombre qu'avant."

L'agent ne savait pas de quelle façon réagir. Comment ne pas deviner qu'elle était ce fameux rayon de soleil ?

-"Alors faites en sorte que ce rayon de soleil soit le premier de beaucoup d'autres." conclut-elle.

-"Promis."

Et pour la première fois, elle put admirer le sourire de Patrick Jane. L'homme la fixa avec un large sourire laissant entrevoir une rangée de ses dents. Lisbon resta quelques secondes sans bouger, comme hypnotisée. De mémoire, c'était sans conteste le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait jamais vu. Il avait l'air heureux. Et même si elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, cela lui provoqua un pincement au coeur.

Alors, avant de partir pour de bon, elle se pencha vers Jane et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche. Rien qu'un effleurement de ses lèvres. Puis, sans rien dire, elle s'éloigna du banc afin de rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment, laissant un Jane sans voix au milieu du jardin. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'adieu idéal, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle préférerait lui dire au revoir.

En marchant vers Alice qui avait observé la scène tout en faisait mine de consulter un dossier, Lisbon repensa ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des dernières heures. Elle s'était confiée sur sa famille. A un inconnu.

Elle était tout aussi brisée que cet homme. Sauf qu'elle avait surmonté son drame. Lui n'en était encore qu'au début, mais avec de la persévérance, il finirait par y arriver.

Arrivée à la porte de l'hôpital, Lisbon s'arrêta devant Alice.

-"C'est…c'est incroyable." débuta l'interne à la natte "En six mois on n'a pas réussi à lui faire dire un mot, rien. Vous arrivez et en quelques heures, il parle, sort de sa chambre et fait comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé. Il est toujours le même, un homme emplis de tristesse, mais quelque chose en lui a changé. Je ne pensais pas voir de la joie sur son visage un jour."

Lisbon écoutait Alice, mais elle n'était préoccupée que par une seule chose.

-"Vous aviez raison." fit la brunette.

-"Sur quoi ?"

-"Lorsque vous me disiez que son sourire devait être magnifique. Et bien vous aviez raison, il l'est."

Alice sourit quelques secondes avant que Lisbon ne se retourne pour observer Jane, qui était toujours assis sur le banc, les yeux fermés.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?"

L'avenir de Jane était la seule chose qui la préoccupait en ce moment-même.

-"Je ne sais pas vraiment encore," répondit Alice "on va le déplacer dans une autre chambre, plus…décorée, en gardant tout de même quelques précautions. On va conserver les mêmes habitudes qu'avant, passer plusieurs fois par jour dans sa chambre. Sauf que maintenant, tout sera plus facile. Petit à petit, on va l'aider à se réadapter au monde extérieur, chaque jour un peu plus. Au bout de plusieurs mois, son état devrait s'améliorer. Au bout d'un an, peut-être moins, il devrait être capable de retourner à la…civilisation, si j'ose dire. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même, mais si on y arrive, on pourra faire en sorte qu'il reprenne une existence aussi normale que possible. Qu'il surmonte ce qu'il a vécu."

-"D'accord…"

Lors du discours d'Alice, Lisbon avait quitté Jane des yeux pour se concentrer sur la femme qui lui parlait. C'est pour cela qu'elle remarqua d'abord un sourire sur le visage de l'interne.

-"Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui vous manquez déjà…" murmura-t-elle.

En se retournant, Teresa constata que Jane se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, elle avait été si attentive aux paroles d'Alice qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu se rapprocher. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers l'interne que Jane venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il tentait de la remercier à travers ce geste. Peu habituée aux contacts humains de ce genre, Lisbon se contenta de lui tapoter le dos à l'aide de sa main droite, ne sachant pas s'il elle devait passer ses bras autour de Jane. Finalement, elle se décida à le faire. C'était des adieux, après tout.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jane la relâcha enfin et lui adressa un léger sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice, visiblement heureuse de voir son patient sourire de nouveau.

-"Prenez soin de vous." fit-il.

-"J'y veillerai." jura Lisbon.

Après avoir mémorisé une dernière fois le sourire de Patrick Jane, Lisbon décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter cet hôpital. Elle salua Alice en lui demandant de veiller sur Jane, tandis que l'interne lui glissa un remerciement à l'oreille.

En s'éloignant, l'agent adressa un léger geste de la main à Jane, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit timidement. Lisbon se retourna pour de bon, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le dernier sourire que Jane lui porta. Sauf que celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Le sourire du blond perdit bien vite toute trace de joie lorsqu'il comprit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait la femme qui l'avait libéré de son mutisme.

De son côté, Lisbon regagna rapidement sa voiture et observa l'hôpital une dernière fois avant de démarrer. Elle n'avait peut-être pas obtenu d'informations sur John le Rouge, mais elle avait sauvé une vie.

_"_**_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_**

_Les lampadaires brisés sur l'autoroute m'ont laissé seul ici_

**_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_**

_J'ai peut-être de perdre mon chemin maintenant, mais je n'ai pas oublié celui qui me ramènera chez moi"_

-"Je fais ça tout de suite, patron."

L'agent Kimball Cho s'éclipsa du bureau de sa patronne pour retourner dans l'espace de travail, prêt à s'assigner à la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée. Il ne remarqua pas l'expression joyeuse qu'affichait Teresa Lisbon. Le jeune femme posa ses coudes sur le bureau et appuya sa tête sur ses mains.

Patron. Ce surnom était devenu pour elle quelque chose d'aussi commun que de respirer. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa promotion au CBI. Six mois qu'elle dirigeait sa propre équipe d'agents, six mois passés à courir après les criminels de Sacramento. Elle avait maintenant une parfaite confiance en ses agents, et s'était totalement faite à cette nouvelle vie qui avait pourtant semblé un peu effrayante au premier abord. Mais maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux.

Son travail représentait une part immense de sa nouvelle vie, mais quelques fois, il lui arrivait de repenser à cette journée, six mois plus tôt, où elle avait eu l'occasion de faire la courte connaissance de Patrick Jane. Après l'avoir laissé entre les mains d'Alice, l'agent était retourné au CBI et avait simplement rapporté à son patron que l'interrogatoire de Jane n'avait pas été concluant, ce à quoi Minelli n'avait pas donné suite.

Au départ, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire comme si cette journée à l'hôpital n'avait pas existé, Lisbon persistait à appeler Alice dans le plus grand secret, pour demander des nouvelles de Jane, sans que ce dernier ne soit mis au courant de l'appel. Une fois par semaine. Alice lui faisait part de l'état de Jane encore préoccupant, mais qui s'améliorait de semaines en semaines. Elle lui racontait les progrès de son patient, comment celui-ci discutait avec les médecins et passait des heures à se promener dans les jardins de l'hôpital. En appelant Alice, c'était une façon pour l'agent de veiller sur Jane.

Puis, avec le temps, les appels de Lisbon s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à disparaitre définitivement. Alice n'avait jamais essayé de contacter la brunette, jugeant probablement que celle-ci n'avait plus besoin d'avoir de nouvelles de Jane. Qu'elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose.

En vérité, le blond était devenu de moins en moins présent dans l'esprit de Lisbon. De temps en temps, elle aimait imaginer ce que Jane était devenu. Qu'il avait déménagé, loin d'ici tentant maintenant de surmonter le drame dont il avait été victime. Et qu'il y arrivait. Au fond d'elle, elle avait espoir qu'il réussirait à refaire sa vie, loin de toute la douleur qu'il avait accumulé en lui lors des six mois passés à l'hôpital psychiatrique après la mort de sa famille. Qu'il était libre. En y réfléchissant bien, le fait qu'Alice n'avait pas essayé de la contacter était plutôt bon signe, non ?

Patrick Jane était probablement loin, et Lisbon allait devoir le sortir de sa tête. Cesser de penser au sourire de cet homme, espérer qu'il fasse son deuil et puisse passer à autre chose. L'oublier.

La brunette reporta son attention sur ses dossiers. Tellement de travail. Mais ça aussi était devenu une habitude pour elle. Etre surchargée de travail, en espérant que rien ni personne ne viendrait lui en donner une charge supplémentaire. Ajouté à cela, Minelli lui avait annoncé la veille l'arrivée d'un nouveau consultant pour l'équipe, sans lui dire le nom de cette personne. Indifférente par rapport à cette nouvelle recrue, Teresa était plutôt curieuse quant aux motivations de cette personne pour rejoindre son équipe en tant que consultant.

En attendant, elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Lisbon se leva et traversa l'espace de travail afin de rejoindre la cuisine. En ouvrant l'un des placards où se trouvait sa tasse, elle remarqua un sachet de thé. Chose étrange, puisqu'elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas là la veille. Et à sa connaissance, personne à l'étage ne buvait de thé.

Ne jugeant pas cela d'une importance capitale, l'agent prépara une tasse de café et retourna à son bureau, avant de s'assoir et de porter le liquide à ses lèvres. Elle était sur le point de lire un dossier lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, sans frapper.

-"Est-ce que vous auriez l'amabilité de frapper avant-"

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspens, Lisbon venant de relever la tête, apercevant la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau. Un homme, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle connaissait cette personne.

-"Patrick Jane ?!"

Le patient de la chambre 311 la fixait avec un léger sourire, les mains dans les poches. Lisbon détailla d'abord ses vêtements, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans les vêtements blancs de l'hôpital, et il fallait avouer que le changement était radical. Il était habillé d'un costume trois-pièces gris en parfait état, sans même un plis. Sa barbe naissante était désormais un ancien souvenir. Il était transformé, comme un nouvel homme.

-"P-pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?" bégaya-t-elle, surprise.

-"Je suis le nouveau consultant."

Lisbon le regarda sans dire un mot, les sourcils haussés au plus haut. Sans briser le silence qui venait de s'installer, la brunette se leva et passa devant Jane, avant de balayer l'espace de travail du regard.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda Jane, voyant que l'agent semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose.

-"Je cherche le vrai nouveau consultant."

L'homme émit un petit rire et perdit vite son sourire en constatant que la brunette était sérieuse.

-"C'est moi. Le nouveau consultant."

Teresa se retourna brusquement vers lui, sous le choc de sa déclaration.

-"Vous plaisantez."

-"Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux."

Assimilant ce que Jane venait de lui dire, Lisbon ferma la porte de son bureau afin d'être seule avec l'ancien patient. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que ses agents prennent connaissance du lien qui l'unissait à Jane. Pendant ce temps-là, le blond avait trouvé refuge sur la chaise la plus proche. Les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs, il contempla la jeune femme qui semblait consternée.

-"Vous vous vengez parce que je ne suis pas revenue vous rendre visite à l'hôpital ?!"

-"Pas du tout, bien qu'une petite visite de temps en temps n'aurait pas été là pour me déplaire."

Il fallait bien avouer que Lisbon était coupable, dans l'histoire. Rien ne l'empêchait vraiment de rendre visite à Jane lorsque son emploi du temps le permettait. Mais non, elle était restée loin de cet hôpital psychiatrique. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait s'excuser auprès de lui.

-"Bon, on va faire court. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?"

Jane fit mine de réfléchir, cherchant visiblement la bonne réponse. S'il y en avait une.

-"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'il y a six mois, lorsque je vous ai dis que je ne chercherai pas à me venger ?" fit-il.

La brunette n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Elle se rappelait l'entière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jane. Tout était gravé dans sa mémoire. Sans le lui dire clairement, Jane avait montré qu'il essaierait de renoncer à ses idées de vengeances.

-"Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?"

-"Je mentais."

Un flux de colère traversa Lisbon. Il lui avait menti. Il s'était joué d'elle, et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Et elle avait été naïve. Six mois plus tôt, elle avait été étonnée que Jane lâche l'affaire de la vengeance en quelques minutes. Dans son esprit, elle ne souhaitait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas insisté lorsque Jane avait montré qu'il était prêt à renoncer à John le Rouge. Et comme une idiote, elle avait avalé ses mensonges ! Ca avait été trop beau pour être vrai.

-"Vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez prêt à abandonner votre vengeance, alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire !" s'énerva-t-elle.

-"Eh bien, vous l'avez dit vous-même, il faut parfois apprendre à mentir que de révéler une vérité dérangeante. J'ai pensé que vous vous sentiriez mieux si j'arrivais à vous convaincre que j'avais renoncé à tout ça."

La brunette ne savait pas quoi répondre. Toutes ses belles paroles n'avaient servi à rien, puisque Jane était plus que jamais déterminé à traquer John le Rouge.

-"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!" débuta l'agent "Tout ce que je vous ai dit ! Je pensais que j'avais réussi à vous faire comprendre ! Vous faire comprendre que tout ceci est la chose la plus stupide que vous pourriez faire ! Traquer un tueur en série pour vous venger, ça ne vous mènera à rien, seulement à la mort !"

Jane resta immobile et fixa Lisbon dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

-"Si la mort me permet d'accomplir ma vengeance, alors je l'accepte à bras ouverts."

C'en était trop pour Lisbon. L'agent tourna les talons et disparut du bureau, laissant le nouveau consultant seul dans la pièce. Jetant un léger coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que Jane ne l'avait pas suivi, il était probablement resté dans le bureau.

L'imbécile. Il allait signer son arrêt de mort, malgré toutes les tentatives de Lisbon pour l'en dissuader. Tout ça pour quoi ? Mourir ou devenir un meurtrier.

Une heure plus tard, Teresa Lisbon se trouvait sur le toit du CBI, accoudée sur le rebord. D'où elle se tenait, elle avait une vue parfaite sur la ville. Du pont qui traversait le fleuve jusqu'aux immeubles du centre ville, elle pouvait tout voir. Le toit était l'un de ses lieux préférés, elle aimait venir ici lors d'une petite pause. Prendre un café et regarder la ville pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. C'était sa façon de se détendre. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de se détendre. Ou plutôt d'évacuer sa colère.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que Jane avait fait. Alors qu'elle l'imaginait loin d'ici, tournant la page, l'homme était simplement resté ici en peaufinant son plan. En préparant sa vengeance.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur le vent frais qui venait caresser son visage, essayant de penser à autre chose. C'était sans compter la voix qui s'éleva derrière elle.

-"Vous êtes toujours énervée ?"

Sans même se retourner, elle savait pertinemment qui se tenait derrière elle. La même voix qu'elle avait pensé entendre pour la dernière fois il y a six mois. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a une heure.

-"Allez-vous en."

-"D'accord, vous êtes toujours fâchée." conclut-il pour lui-même.

Pendant près d'une minute, Lisbon n'entendit pas un bruit. Pas un brin de voix. Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion que Jane était parti, et ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bras effleurant le sien lui donne la réponse. Le blond s'approcha et posa ses coudes sur le même rebord qu'elle, à sa gauche. Il fixa le paysage sans même jeter un coup d'oeil vers la brunette.

-"Vous aviez raison," déclara-t-il "Sacramento est vraiment une ville sublime."

Cette phrase provoqua chez Lisbon un violent retour en arrière, au moment précis où elle se tenait assise aux côtés de Jane dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ce dernier n'étant pas décidé à parler, elle avait commencé à lui raconter sa propre vie, sans oublier de mentionner son avis sur la ville où elle venait d'emménager.

-"Vous…vous en souvenez ?"

Jane baissa légèrement la tête et laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin, comme si la question de Lisbon lui paraissait totalement idiote.

-"Evidemment, comme si je pouvais oublier. Je me rappelle de tout ce que vous m'avez dit dans cette chambre. Votre déménagement dans cette ville, votre solitude, votre travail, le fait qu'il vous manque quelque chose mais que vous ne saviez pas quoi. Le moindre mot, inscrit dans ma mémoire pour toujours."

Teresa resta bouche bée. Jane se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour-là. Du moindre détail de leur conversation.

-"Mais vous…vous étiez comme absent lorsque je vous ai raconté ça…"

-"Cela ne m'empêchait pas de vous écouter. Et lorsque vous étiez sur le point de partir, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser quitter cette chambre. Je ne voulais pas."

L'agent voyait tant de tendresse dans ces mots, mais fut contrainte de revenir à la réalité. Une réalité bien plus sombre.

-"Tout ce que je vous ai dit…et vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Cela n'a servi à rien."

-"Vous ne pouviez rien faire."

-"Si, j'aurais dû vous retirer cette idée de vengeance définitivement quand j'en ai eu l'occasion."

-"Non, cela n'aurait rien changé." insista Jane "J'avais déjà songé à tout ceci avant que vous entriez dans ma vie. Ma décision avait déjà été prise, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu me convaincre d'y renoncer."

Lisbon et Jane se tenaient chacun en face de la ville, ils ne se faisaient même pas face.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?" demanda Lisbon d'un air triste.

-"Eh bien, je vais rester ici et vous assister sur les meurtres. Je pourrai consulter le dossier autant que je veux, et enquêter avec vous sur chaque implication de John le Rouge. Avec le temps, je finirai par le retrouver et lui faire payer. Comme vous me l'avez dit, ma satisfaction personnelle ne durera peut-être pas longtemps, mais je préfère me dire qu'elle sera là quelques temps. Et c'est tout ce qui compte."

-"Vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?"

-"Certain. Après votre départ, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Et malgré tout ce que vous m'aviez dit, je ne peux pas laisser ce monstre s'en sortir. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille."

Il était inutile d'insister, Teresa le savait. Totalement inutile d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire, cela lui ferait juste perdre son temps. Alors elle ne pouvait qu'accepter, même si au fond d'elle, elle y était opposée.

-"Mais…" débuta timidement le blond "Malgré tout ça, je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous…"

-"Arrêtez ça tout de suite." le coupa Lisbon "Ecoutez, je ne suis pas naïve. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas là pour moi. Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, je sais que vous êtes venu au CBI uniquement pour le dossier John le Rouge."

-"C'est faux !"

-"Alors dites le moi en face. Dites-moi que vous êtes venu pour moi, et non pour ce dossier."

Jane hésita, mais garda le silence.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais." murmura Lisbon.

-"Vous savez, je suis peut-être là pour ce dossier, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être heureux de vous revoir. Vous…vous me manquiez…" avoua-t-il.

En plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme, Teresa comprit immédiatement qu'il était sincère. Que tout ceci n'était pas un mensonge de plus orchestré par son esprit têtu.

-"C'est vrai ?"

-"Plus que jamais."

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Jane, Lisbon lâcha un petit sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de son nouveau consultant.

-"Comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à vous faire intégrer à mon équipe ?" questionna l'agent, curieuse.

-"Alice a compris que j'avais vraiment besoin d'être engagé ici. Alors elle m'a recommandé auprès du grand patron, lui jurant que mon passé psychiatrique n'était pas un problème. Et puis, Minelli a pensé que je pourrai être utile pour les enquêtes. Je suis voyant après tout."

-"Vous n'êtes pas voyant." rétorqua Lisbon instantanément.

-"Meh." lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules "C'est pareil. Je ne communique peut-être pas avec les morts, mais je peux lire dans vos pensées !"

Malgré l'air convaincant qu'essayait d'adopter Jane, la brunette haussa les yeux au ciel.

-"N'importe quoi."

-"Vous voulez parier ?" renchérit le blond.

-"Je ne parie pas avec vous."

-"Oh, allez Teresa !" supplia-t-il.

Le léger sourire qui se formait sur le visage de l'agent disparu lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de Jane.

-"Non. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça." ordonna-t-elle presque sèchement.

-"Comment ? Teresa ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous appeler comme ça !"

Et c'était vrai, Lisbon s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

-"Les circonstances étaient différentes. Vous êtes mon consultant, vous ne devez pas m'appeler par mon prénom."

-"Ca veut dire que vous ne m'appellerez pas Patrick ?"

-"Non."

-"J'ai le droit aux surnoms ?"

-"Non."

Jane lui lança un petit air de défi face à la dernière question, mais Lisbon n'y prêta pas attention.

-"Alors, Jane," commença-t-elle en insistant sur le nom du blond "vous vouliez parier ? Très bien. Je parie que vous allez vous faire virer en moins de deux, vous ne tiendrez même pas un an !"

-"Alors j'aurai passé un peu moins d'un an à vos côtés." rétorqua-t-il d'un air taquin.

-"Fermez-là"

Lisbon lui donna un léger coup de poing à l'épaule, ce à quoi Jane fit mine de se plaindre. Mais sa plainte s'évapora vite lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire de Teresa. Elle était quand même heureuse. Et c'était suffisant.

-"Je…j'ai du travail, je vais retourner à mon bureau."

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas mais Jane lui attrapa la main et l'attira contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Lisbon nota que leur enlace n'avait rien de gênante comme la première fois, Jane était plein d'assurance. Le blond baissa la tête et lui murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille.

-"Si j'ai tenu ces derniers mois, si je n'ai pas replongé et perdu espoir, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais accroché à ma vengeance. C'est parce que j'étais accroché à vous. J'ai tenu le coup pour vous. J'espérais pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital et vous retrouver, afin de vous dire quelque chose. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne l'oublierai jamais…"

Teresa ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour savourer le moment, pour savourer les bras de son nouveau consultant. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle non plus ne l'avait pas oublié, qu'elle avait secrètement appelé Alice pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais se rétracta au dernier moment, jugeant qu'il était préférable que Jane ignore ce détail. Le moment de lui dire viendrait. Un jour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut contrainte de se séparer de Jane et l'observa s'éloigner d'elle afin de retourner à l'intérieur du CBI, non sans que le blond lui adresse un dernier sourire. C'était peut-être ça, la chose qui lui manquait dans sa vie, cet homme ? Non, impossible.

L'agent se retourna vers la ville et inspira une grande bouffée d'air tout en pensant à Jane. L'ancien patient de la chambre 311, le nouveau consultant de l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon. Le passé, le présent. Et pourquoi pas le futur ?

Il n'avait peut-être pas appris grand chose du jour de leur rencontre, mais peut-être qu'après plusieurs années passées au CBI, Lisbon arriverait à lui faire comprendre.

Au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait la même chose depuis plusieurs minutes, une voix impossible à faire taire. Un pressentiment.

Le pressentiment que tout ceci était le début d'une grande aventure.

_"_**_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_**

_Je m'éffondre, je respire à peine_

**_With a broken heart that's still beating_**

_Avec un coeur brisé qui continue de battre_

**_In the pain there is healing_**

_Dans la douleur il y a la guérison_

**_In your name I find meaning_**

_Dans ton nom j'ai trouvé un sens_

**_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_**

_Donc je tiens le coup, je tiens le coup, je tiens le coup,_

**_I'm barely holdin' on to you_**

_Je m'accroche à peine à toi_

**_I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_**

_Donc je tiens le coup, je tiens le coup, je tiens le coup_

**_I'm barely holdin' on to you_**

_Je m'accroche à peine à toi"_

Fin


End file.
